The Gay Agenda (Rules)
This is the Gay Agenda, or in other words, the rules for this wiki. They are applicable on chat, forums, and in every section of this wiki. *Honor all reasonable requests made by other users. If someone asks you to stop doing something, you should stop doing that something. The mods on chat can determine if the request is fair or not, and sort out the situation if needed. *Absolutely no trolling, disruption, or provocation. They will not be tolerated and can result in being banned or blocked. *Do not personally attack other users on any basis (race, gender, sexual orientation, creed, etc.) *Be kind and respectful to all, even those you disagree with. *Do not solicit personal information from anyone, including in private messages. *Spamming isn't permitted. Make your own wiki for flooding a chat with Nyan Cats. *Controversial topics can be discussed as long as all parties are civil. If it results in a flame war, mods will step in to stop it. *Using this wiki to plan an invasion of another wiki or any other type of tomfoolery will not be tolerated. *Duplicate accounts are allowed as long as they aren't being used to evade bans or disrupt chat. *Swearing is, to an extent, allowed. Excessive cussing is annoying and no one needs to hear that, so kindly refrain from doing so. Leveling bad words at other users is absolutely not allowed. The mods will determine when the usage of bad words has crossed the line. *Offensive words, phrases, jokes, and slurs are absolutely not allowed under any circumstances. *Suggestive and explicit comments are also allowed, but be careful in your usage of them. Excess isn't allowed. The mods will determine when it's crossed the line. *Linking to porn sites, spam sites, websites with viruses, or any other recesses of the Internet is prohibited. If a link seems just too iffy, then play it safe and don't post it. We may allow suggestiveness and cussing, but we aren't distasteful. *The mods must follow the rules, lest their privileges be brought into question. Banning and kicking users as a joke is never allowed. *Use common sense. This rules transcends all others if following this rule would prevent a messy situation. Mods, it's always better to ask someone to stop their rule-breaking behavior than immediately resorting to a kick or ban. Talk things out in a private message and come to a peaceful, mutual understanding, if possible. If, however, someone refuses to listen and carries on with their disruption, then you may choose what administrative action to take toward them. *Everyone is welcome to participate on this wiki, member of the LGBT* community or not. Just keep in mind that this wiki was founded as a safe haven for LGBT* users of the LEGO Message Boards Wiki. Coming onto this wiki and chat to make fun of, harass, or preach to users here isn't viewed highly and you might be asked to stop or leave. This isn't an attack on your personal beliefs, this is basic human decency. *On the same note, harassing users for their personal beliefs toward homosexuality isn't acceptable as well. If someone disagrees with being gay, bi, trans, or whatever it may be, but is still respectful and civil about it, then there is absolutely no problem there and you should treat them as you would anyone else. Even if they're incendiary and rude, be nice right back. Both sides have a lot to learn from each other! Have fun chatting and socializing!